Inuyasha vs Kolios
by starlightbunny
Summary: this is about inuyasha and his encounter with his new opponent... Kolios
1. A New Opponent and Battle

Ok here is the deal! I made this story up using characters from Inuyasha so don't freak out and just to let you all know I do not own Inuyasha ok. so do not kill or sue me plz!!! Because this story is really good and I know you will like it I will add more though so if you review it for me I may add more chapters!  
  
^Chapter1^ A New Opponent and Battle  
  
This story is about Inuyasha and his new opponent named Kolios. Kolios is hell-bent on killing Inuyasha since his brother was killed by this dog-like demon named Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha?" yelled Kolios.  
  
"Yeah who wants to know?" says Inuyasha.  
  
"I have been wanting to come and kill you since you killed my brother, Hisaki" says Kolios. In Kolios's mind he was so furious when Inuyasha killed his brother right in front of him but he was too young to fight Inuyasha so he ran away and trained harder.  
  
"I must kill you Inuyasha!" roars Kolios. He charges at Inuyasha! But misses him by an inch. Kagome was standing from the hill ready to assist Inuyasha at any split moment. Kolios was going after Kagome and tricked Inuyasha!  
  
"KAGOME!!" yells Inuyasha. As soon as he yelled out her name he woke up from such a realistic dream.  
  
Later on that afternoon Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take a walk down to the local village for some directions but then Inuyasha smells human blood and smoke coming from the village.  
  
"What is the matter Inuyasha?" says Kagome.  
  
"I smell a lot of blood and smell smoke," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha is going to be in for a surprise because he will meet a new and powerful new opponent.  
  
"AHHHHH" yell the villagers. A little boy came up to Kagome and says, "Please help us or we will all die" then the little boy collapses.  
  
"We must do something Inuyasha!!!" yells Kagome. She gets her bow and arrow ready to shoot at the demon but he strikes her with his sharp claws, causing Kagome to start shedding blood.  
  
"KAGOME!!" yells Inuyasha. Kagome collapsed with a thud and a loss of breath.  
  
"You bastard!!!" yells Inuyasha. Inuyasha draws out his Tetseiga and gets ready for battle against Kolios. 


	2. The Battle Comences

Like I said before I do not own anything of Inuyasha so plz do not kill me ok? I am so sorry that my first chapter was so short but it was my first time posting so here is a better and longer continuation ^_^  
  
We left off when Kolios struck Kagome that causes her to collapse. Inuyasha with so much fury drew out Tetseiga, his trusted sword. Now the battle continues with Inuyasha and Kolios battling!!  
  
^Chapter 2^ The Battle Commences  
  
"Did I make you mad Inuyasha?" roared Kolios.  
  
"Why you stupid jackass! You will pay for what you did to Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, What happened here?" cried Shippo.  
  
"Shippo! Go get Sango and Miroku to help Kagome!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok I will be back as fast as I can," cried Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha you must care for this human to get help for her because a full fledge demon would have left her to die" "hahahaha" said Kolios.  
  
"How dare you!" said Inuyasha. Deep down inside Inuyasha knows that his love for Kagome will never ever die or go away so after Kolios's remark he thought to himself I probably would have left her to die if I was a full fledge demon.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" yelled Sango. With a quick swift of her boomerang she sliced Kolios but not enough for him to die.  
  
"It is about damn time you two got here!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened to Kagome?" said Miroku.  
  
"You must get help her because she got hit from Kolios's claws!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango! Please take Kagome to a nearby shelter up the river and there will be a elderly women who knows medicine that can help Kagome!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Ok you can count on it!" yelled Sango. As soon as she was told what to do. Kagome was picked up by Sango and put on Kilala's back and then Sango said, "Now Kilala go up the river!"  
  
Kagome was still breathing and had a pulse but she was knocked out from the impact of Kolios's claws.  
  
"I hope we can revive her," said Sango.  
  
"I hope so too!" said Shippo.  
  
*Meanwhile. Inuyasha and Miroku were battling Kolios but he was strong and still wants to avenge his brother's death.  
  
"Inuyasha you seem to have so much on your mind." Said Miroku  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha is still wondering on how Kagome is doing and wishes that he were by her side aiding her wounds like she always does for him.  
  
"Inuyasha. WATCH OUT!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"What in the hell?" cried Inuyasha.  
  
*Now Back to Kagome and how she is doing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" whimpered Kagome. With the wounds that Kolios left, made Kagome ache and moan but all she could think about was getting back to Inuyasha to help him in battle.  
  
"Kagome your awake!!!" cried Shippo.  
  
"I guess I am. ouch," said Kagome.  
  
"You shouldn't move too much Kagome, your wounds are not fully healed and there is this elderly woman who can help u heal better" said Sango.  
  
"Ok" said Kagome.  
  
"Lady Toshi!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Yes? Who is calling me?" said Lady Toshi.  
  
"My friend Kagome needs some medical attention and she is wounded, do you think you can help her?" said Sango.  
  
"Of Course just let me take a look at how bad the wounds are," said Lady Toshi.  
  
*At the battlefield  
  
"Kolios is glowing blue!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"I can see that u stupid monk!" said Inuyasha. "Prepare for my all great power Inuyasha!" yelled Kolios. Inside his mind he still is hell-bent on getting revenge for his dear brother, Hisaki. if only he was stronger then he could have prevented his brother's death.  
  
"Oh so the mighty Kolios wants to battle, eh?" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop being so hasty and saying stuff you don't mean Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"Well prepare for this," yelled Inuyasha. With a quick grab of Tetseiga he charges at Kolios with full force.  
  
*Ok well tell me what you all think of this new chapter and please review because I love hearing your opinions and what you think of my work. 


End file.
